Karaoke's Night
by Sicky
Summary: Serie de one-shot's, diferentes canciones, diferentes situaciones, diferentes parejas, mismo lugar y mismo Karaoke.


_¿Te has imaginado que sucede cuando los sentimientos están a flor de piel, el alcohol hace tiempo que sobrepasó el límite permitido en tus venas y la única forma que encuentras para expresarte es cantando?_

.

_Serie de one-shot's, diferentes canciones, diferentes situaciones, diferentes parejas, mismo lugar y mismo Karaoke._

.

.

.

Notas de Autora: Hey girls! Para quien quiera leer el "songfic" con la música que lo inspiró (gracias Ela!), pues aquí les dejo una dirección del famoso "tubo" jejejeje, una vez más les recuerdo que el canal no es mío (yo no tengo ningún video subido T.T)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = X 7 5 m r y 1 L c F g

* * *

**-Haruno-**

_¡Estúpido!_

_.  
_

_¡Estúpido!_

_.  
_

_¡Idiota!_

_.  
_

_¡Maldito!_

_.  
_

_¡Poco Hombre!_

_.  
_

_¡INFIEL!_

_.  
_

Si de algo podían estar seguras las amigas de Sakura Haruno, era que ésta estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, si no contaban mal, se encontraba con ese humor de perros desde tempranas horas de la tarde y no habían tenido oportunidad de calmarla; en primera por que no sabían a ciencia cierta que era lo que había hecho el pelinegro esta vez, por que, bueno, tenían que ser sinceras y aceptar que Sakura, la tierna "Sakura-chan" sólo podía estar de ese humor por cierta persona que respondía al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha; ya que una cosa era que su volátil humor se disparara por alguna tontería de Naruto, conocido en los bajos mundos (léase barrio Uchiha) como "dobe" de manera tierna o Usuratonkachi ya cuando los ánimos se calentaban y otra muy diferente y pobre de aquel que tuviera que pagar las emociones de la pelirrosa, cuando el culpable de su "lindo" y "pacifico" humor era Sasuke, "teme" para los amigos.

Lo cierto era que a esas horas ya no le encontraban gracia a toda la barbarie que soltaba Sakura, había empezado con los típicos insultos, después conforme el alcohol en sus venas iba en ascenso (digna alumna de la Hokage debía ser) estos habían aumentado a utilizar los dichos por Naruto y ahora poco le faltaba para decirle impotente, frígido, cubo de hielo, marica…no, esperen ya lo había dicho.

Hinata estaba que no sabía que hacer, casi a punto del colapso nervioso; Tenten hace tiempo se había dado por vencida, Shizune tenía la frente apoyada en una mano, Anko bueno ella también ahogaba sus penas por otra triste plantada del insano de su marido que se había quedado como estúpido esperando que Jiraiya le firmara la primera edición del nuevo tomo del Icha-Icha; Ino, bueno, Ino simplemente abría cada vez más los ojos, ni siquiera la rubia era capaz de soltar todos esos insultos.

Pero la persona que desentonaba en todo este variado y colorido grupo, era un hombre, si un hombre, cuyos cabellos azabaches de largo considerable y atados en una coleta y unos ojazos impresionantes opacados un poco por las marcadas ojeras que debajo de ellos tenía y que para no hacer tan larga la descripción respondía al nombre de "Aniki", "Baka", "El genio Uchiha", no era otro más que Itachi, el hermano mayor del ahora injuriado hombre, cuyas orejas deberían de estar exterminando su tímpano de tanto que le estarían zumbando.

Lo curioso de la situación no era que Itachi no defendiera al idiota de su Ototo, nop, si no que se encontraba de frente a Sakura, mirándola si no es que admirándola con sus ojos en expresión de cordero a medio morir.

-¡Vamos Saku-chan! ¡Dilo!, ¡Dilo!, ¡Saca todo lo que el baka de mi ototo te hace sentir pequeña, vamos!, ¡Tú puedes!- decía el mayor de los Uchiha, sin contar a Fugaku claro, con pompones y ¿una cámara de video?- Dilo pequeña flor de Konoha ¡D I LO!- terminó gritando.

El hombre más que el distinguido Ninja que era, más parecía una fan girl de la Haruno, con cámara y pompones ya asignados a las diferentes Kunoichis, ahora se dedicaba a armar una especie de coreografía en conjunto con su banda de malvivientes (palabras del Uchiha menor), mejor conocidos como Akatsuki.

-¡Itachi!- gritó la rubia mejor amiga de la pelirrosa-¡Déjala en paz!, ¡Que no vez que solo la haces exaltar más!- le recriminó pero sin acercarse al aura maligna y vengativa de la que respondía al nombre de Sakura.

-¡Baaa! ¡Ino! Me cortas la diversión- respondió el Uchiha retomando su seriedad, eso sí sin dejar de grabar el berrinche de la hasta hace momentos proclamada por el mismo como imotou con la cámara que ya había arrebatado de manos de la Hyuuga, pero al momento de ver la cara puesta por Ino prefirió callar- Esta bien, Esta bien- dijo acercándose a la Haruno (que valiente era ese hombre, aseguraban las kunoichis en sus mentes) y tomándola por los hombros- Dime, querida Saku-chan- sabiendo que su hermano estaría infartado de escucharlo llamarla así- ¿Qué te hizo el Baka de mi hermano esta vez?-

La Haruno en lugar de callarse e intentar tranquilizarse, solo volteo a verlo con la mirada más funesta que tenía en su repertorio, pero haciendo gala del control que tanto presumía, hizo el intento por calmarse y tratar de hablar y por una vez hacerles saber por que en esos momentos se encontraban en el Ichiraku's Rammen, mejor conocido por las noches como Ichiraku's Karaoke & Bar Night's; pero en el momento en que su boca se abría para producir un sonido, fue que todos los ahí presentes sintieron el ambiente tensarse y bajar la temperatura, todo eso producto del ahora humor homicida y a la mirada llena de odio de Sakura, gracias a la entrada en escena (mejor dicho la llegada al establecimiento) del tormento de su hígado y sobreproducción de bilis, Sasuke Uchiha.

Debido a la impresión, por el carácter tan voluble de la chica, el cambio en el ambiente y a la llegada del Uchiha menor a la mesa fue que no pudieron detener a la algo más que pasada de copas pelirrosa en dirección a la tarima destinada a aquellos pobres ilusos que hacían gala de su falta de afinación.

Sakura sentía que, en pocas palabras, se la llevaba el diablo, pasó golpeando el hombro del que hasta hace pocas (por no decir muchas) horas había dejado de ser su "Sasu-kun" y había pasado a ser "Sasuke-púdrete infiel-Uchiha" y éste shockeado por el trato tan inhumano de su novia solo pudo observarla llegar a la tarima, intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el encargado del bendito "juego" y tomar posesión del micrófono ahí dispuesto.

Decir que nadie estaba al corriente de la situación sería una mentira, todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes se encontraban a la expectativa de que era lo que la alumna de Hokage haría esta vez.

Como si de un concierto de alguna artista famosa se tratara, las luces se apagaron y solo los proyectores multicolores se enfocaron en la pelirrosa, al momento que esta tomaba con aun más fuerza de la requerida al pobre micrófono, daba la señal y la canción pedida comenzaba a sonar.

"_me las pagarás Uchiha"_

_You change your mind_

_(tú cambias de parecer)_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_(como una chica cambia de ropa)_

Para el momento que las primeras dos líneas de la canción sonaron, todo mundo en el Ichiraku's estaba shockeado, algunos debido a la voz rasposa y grave procedente de la garganta de la medic-nin, otros por que no sabían si la mirada de odio en verdad iba dirigida para el "amor de su vida" y sus amigos (parientes) incluidos no sabían si reír o huir debido a la atmosfera que rodeaba al Uchiha menor.

_Yeah you, PMS_

_(sí tu PMS**)_

_Like a bitch_

_(como una perra)_

_I would know_

_(lo debería saber)_

Para este punto todas las personas reunidas alrededor de la mesa de la Haruno, solo podían taparse la boca y fingir algún atragantamiento o si eran tan valientes como su hermano reír a carcajada limpia, no podían dejar de ver de Sakura a Sasuke y en viceversa como si de un partido de tennis se tratara.

_And you overthink_

_(y tú _

_Always speak_

_(siempre hablas)_

_Cryptically_

_(enigmaticamente)_

Cantó la pelirrosa sin dejar de observar al objetivo de su protesta como su misma inner etiquetaba a su atrevida interpretación de la conocida canción.

_I should know_

_(debería de saber)_

_That you're no good for me_

_(que no eres bueno para mí)_

Al terminar ese verso la pelirrosa se acercó a su mesa y todo el establecimiento dio gracias a que el micrófono fuera inalámbrico debido a los pasos agigantados que la chica daba.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_(por que eres caliente y luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices si luego dices no)_

_You're in and you're out_

_(estas dentro luego fuera)_

_You're up and you're down_

_(estas arriba y luego abajo)_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_(estás equivocado cuando es correcto))_

_It's black and it's white_

_(es negro y es blanco)_

_We fight, we break up_

_(peleamos, y rompemos)_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(nos besamos, nos reconciliamos)_

Cantó esta vez a escasos dos metros del pelinegro y sin dejar de verlo de hito en hito, de la cabeza a los pies, con prepotencia bien aprendida de los varones Uchiha y con más rabia y furia de la que se creía capaz de sentir al observarlo cruzar los brazos y tomar su característica pose tan arrogante.

Claro sin dejar pasar las caras de sus amigos y de su cuñado que seguía grabando cada instante con su bendita cámara último modelo venida de sabrá Dios donde.

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_(tú, tu realmente no quieres quedarte, no)_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_(tú, pero realmente no quieres irte)_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_(eres caliente, luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices sí luego dices no)_

_You're in and you're out_

_(estás dentro y luego fuera)_

_You're up and you're down_

_(estás arriba y luego abajo)_

Para el momento de terminar el Segundo coro de la canción fue que se dio la segunda sorpresa de la noche, cada línea que cantaba la pelirrosa era contestada, coreada y bailada por los ahora nada forajidos y perseguidos por la justicia Akatsuki, claro comandados por Deidara y patrocinados por Madara, si no ¿De dónde habían sacado esos ridículos y fluorescentes trajes de coristas dignos de los shows procedentes de Las Vegas?

Paso, paso, cadera, cadera, movimiento negativo de la mano con el índice en alto.

Sintiéndose por primera vez en la noche a gusto consigo misma y apoyada aunque fuera por esa banda de "raritos" fue que Sakura comenzó a seguir su coreografía y ahora sentarse en el regazo del Uchiha y seguir con la letra de la canción.

_We used to be_

_(solíamos ser)_

_Just like twins_

_(igual que gemelos)_

_So in sync_

_(tan sincronizados)_

_The same energy_

_(la misma energía)_

_Now's a dead battery_

_(ahora es una batería muerta)_

_Used to laugh bout nothing_

_(solíamos reír ahora nada)_

_Now your plain boring_

_(ahora __eres sencillamente aburrido)_

Fue en ese momento que la mascara de seguridad del moreno se rompió, ya que una cosa era que le bailaran, le cantaran y se burlaran de él aprovechándose de su mujer alcoholizada, pero una muy diferente era que ella misma le llamara ¡Aburrido!, ¿él aburrido?, ese pequeño ser pecaminoso pagaría, oooh sí pagaría

_I should know that_

_(debería saber que)_

_you're not gonna change_

_(tú no vas a cambiar)_

Siguió ajena la medic-nin al revuelo causado en el establecimiento y tanto era así que ya casi toda Konoha se congregaba para observar el espectáculo y restregándose por última vez en el regazo de su novio, se levantó, le mandó otra despectiva mirada y regreso justo a tiempo a la tarima para cantar y bailar el coro en conjunto con los Akatsuki.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_(porque eres caliente y luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices sí y luego no)_

_You're in and you're out_

_(estás dentro y luego fuera)_

_You're up and you're down_

_(estás arriba y luego abajo)_

_You're wrong when it's righ_

_(estás equivocado cuando es correcto)_

_It's black and it's white_

_(es blanco y es negro)_

_We fight, we break up_

_(peleamos, rompemos)_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(nos besamos, nos reconciliamos)_

Paso, paso, cadera, cadera, movimiento negativo de la mano con el índice en alto, causando con esto el aplauso colectivo, la risa sin controlar de sus amigos y aumentando el genio del pelinegro.

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_(tú, tú realmente no te quieres quedar, no)_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_(tú, pero realmente no quieres irte)_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_(eres calientes y luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices sí y luego no)_

_You're in and you're ou__t_

_(estás dentro y luego fuera)t_

_You're up and you're down_

_(estás arriba y luego abajo)_

"_¡Ajá! __¡Toma eso infiel!" _gritaba la inner de la kunoichi, por que una cosa era que la tratara con frialdad, la menospreciara, le contestara con monosílabos y le dijera molesta, molestia y cualquier derivación de la palabra a diestra y siniestra, pero una completamente diferente, era que se dejara manosear, abrazar y sobre todo B E S A R, por la zorra pelirroja pintada y para rematar cuatro ojos de Karin y más aun en sus narices y que riera de eso con su estúpida arrogancia.

_Someone call the doctor_

_(alguien llame al doctor)_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_(tengo un caso de amor bipolar)_

Ok, ya lo había llamado marica con su alusión al síndrome premenstrual, lo había llamado aburrido y ahora bipolar, la pelirrosa definitivamente no sabía con quien se metía y sinceramente no sabía que la había llevado a estar en ese estado de inconciencia etílica.

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_(atascado en una montaña rusa)_

_Can't get off this ride_

_(no puedo salir de este)_

Definitivamente su novia se había vuelto loca al seguir brincando y bailando si es que a esa estupidez de movimientos de manos se les podía llamar baile con el grupo de mantenidos amigos del bueno para nada de su Aniki.

_You change your mind_

_(tú cambias de parecer)_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_(como una chica cambia de ropa)_

¡Bueno!, ¡Era suficiente!, una mirada más de ese tipo y que la Haruno se despidiera de él, pero un momento, por que nadie lo dejaba moverse e irse de ese sitio y observaban embelesados a su espalda.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_(porque eres caliente y luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices si y luego no)_

_You're in then you're out_

_(estás dentro y luego fuera)_

_You're up then you're down_

_(estás arriba y luego abajo)_

_You're wron__g when it's right_

_(estás equivocado cuando es correcto)_

_It's black and it's white_

_(es negro y es blanco)_

_We fight, we break up_

_(peleamos__, rompemos)_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(nos besamos, nos reconciliamos)_

Ok, ahora comenzaba a dudar de su propia cordura, ¿hasta su hermano estaba bailando con su mujer, y le apuntaba con el dedo a medida que esta una vez más se acercaba a él y lo apuntalaba con su fino dedo en medio del pecho?, inclusive podía ver a un lado de Itachi al dobe y a ¿Ino?, bueno de la rubia no debía extrañarle, si cuando se trataba de su "frentona" sacaba las garras.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_(eres caliente y luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices si y luego no)_

_You're in then you're out_

_(estás dentro y luego fuera)_

_You're up then you're down_

_(estás arriba y luego abajo)_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_(estás equivocado cuando es correcto)_

_It's black and it's white_

_(es negro y es blanco)_

_We fight, we break up_

_(peleamos, rompemos)_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(nos besamos, nos reconciliamos)_

¡Suficiente! ¿Ahora Sakura se daba la vuelta y le restregaba su bonito trasero en toda la pierna, lo observaba por encima del hombro y prácticamente lo desechaba como un vil trapo usado?

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(tú, tú realmente no quieres quedarte, no)_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_(pero tú, pero tú realmente no quieres irte)_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_(eres caliente y luego frío)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_(dices sí y luego no)_

_You're in then you're out_

_(estás dentro y luego fuera)_

_You're up then you're down, down..._

_(estás arriba y luego abajo, abajo)_

Perfecto, él era el loco, ¿Naruto y el gay de Deidara haciendo los coros? Y ¿Sakura estaba a escaso milímetros de perforarle el pecho con su dedo acusador?.

Cuando Sasuke creyó que no podía soportar más, por fin la estúpida canción terminó, Sakura aventó a ningún lugar el micrófono, se colgó de su cuello, le pegó tremendo beso que le calentó la sangre y si creía que las cosas estaban arregladas y se debían a la borrachera que la kunoichi se cargaba, estaba muy equivocado.

Sakura se soltó del fuerte amarre que tenían las manos de su novio en su cintura, le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y con la voz más cargada de dulce y sabedora venganza le dijo.

-Para que a la próxima lo pienses para dejarte manosear por cualquier zorra, ¡estúpido!- lo soltó y salió del local sin prestar atención a la anonada expresión de su novio, cuyas neuronas no podían hacer una correcta sinapsis y más aún sin escuchar el ruido ensordecedor provocado por la aceptación del público presente.

Por primera vez Sasuke sintió, pidió y rogó que la tierra se lo tragara, ¡ahora entendía el por que de las cosas!

¡Estúpida y ofrecida Karin!, pero más aún, estúpidas, alborotadas y nada frías hormonas que en aquel momento le recorrieron el cuerpo haciéndole responder el casi calenturón que se pegó con la de gafas.

Por una vez tenía que aceptar que la Haruno había ganado; pero si algo no había aprendido su NOVIA era que él estaba acostumbrado a la venganza.

* * *

**PMS= Síndrome Pre-menstrual.

Notas Finales: Si, lo se, estoy loca! Yo, Y O! metiendome en el humor?, jejeje esta idea surgió así nada más y pues espero que les guste y por supuesto su opinión!

Le paro, le sigo o de simplemente esto no es lo mío? Es mi primer intento en el humor, jejeje. Ya tengo una lista de canciones y quien es el o la encargada de demostrarnos su linda voz, jejeje, pero bueno las sugerencias están abiertas!

Ya para dejar de fastidar, ¿Quién sigue de cantar?, para quien lo adivine, se llevara mmm un pequeño premio, ¿Pista? No es Sasuke ;D


End file.
